It is a well-known fact that when persons visit a bar or a restaurant, their clothes, including their jackets and coats, absorb unpleasant smells like a smell caused by cigarette smoke and/or a smell caused by food odor. Current practice in such cases is to refresh the garments by leaving them hanging in open air overnight. Furthermore, it is a possibility to treat the garments by means of chemical products, as some masking chemical products have been developed in view of the above-sketched problem, which can be sprayed onto soiled garments to reduce the odor.
JP 08-228851 discloses a deodorizing device for clothes in which ozone is used for performing a deodorizing process of the clothes. The device comprises a hollow hanger, wherein a ventilator is provided for sending ozone generated by an ozone generator into the hanger. For the purpose of allowing the hanger to communicate the ozone with the outside, the hanger is provided with small holes. The hanger is intended to be used in combination with a pipe which is also provided with small holes, and which serves for supporting the hanger and for supplying ozone to an inside of the hanger. The pipe is arranged in a locker for enclosing one or more hangers and clothes arranged thereon. During operating of the known deodorizing device, ozone is discharged from the small holes of the pipe and the small holes of the hanger. Consequently, the ozone reacts to odor attached to the inside of clothing supported by the hanger, thereby enabling the odor to be taken away.